Kyouya competition entry Your Beautiful
by contton-candy-willruletheworld
Summary: story for competition by Barbequed Baboons in a Bath  Haruhi is having a crappy day, when somebody comes in whom she never expected


**TITLE: **Kyouya competition entry- Your Beautiful

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Haruhi was having a, pardon my French, a fucked up day.

So far, everything had gone wrong.

She had woken up late, burnt her father's breakfast, missed the train, tripped into a mud puddle, sprained her wrist, she ruined her school uniform, got pick pocketed, got punched by a random stranger who was attempting to sexually harass her until he found out that she was indeed a girl, her homework had caught on fire when she had ran back to get it after leaving home, so now for the first time all year, her homework would not be turned in, and to top everything off she was PMSing unfortunately.

Great. What a wonderful fucking morning, and all before school even started.

When she arrived at school, 30 minutes late, she was harassed by the twins, they wouldn't leave her alone, and the fan girls would not stop whining at her about their stupid little problems, like how they didn't look good in a certain color, or how their caretaker didn't dust their bed ruffles exactly how they were supposed to be dusted. At lunch, Tamaki and the twins stole her lunch, and in their bickering, they crushed her last Midol under their feet, which left her both cramping and overly pissy. After lunch she was told to go up to the board and completely an extremely hard advanced trigonometry problem, she couldn't remember how to complete the problem and almost burst into a fit of tears right on the spot. Then she had to stay after class and make-up the homework from last night, and listen to a lecture stating that even though she was of lower economical standards, she would not be excused from the mistake of not turning in homework, which made her late for the host club meeting by 20 minutes. Which would probably raise her debt by 20%. She was harassed on the way to Music Room 3 by the dark magic club and the American Football team. She then tripped down the stairs and landed on her already sprained wrist. By now, she was hiding her face as tear streamed freely down her face. She arrived to the host club to be hammered about being late by Tamaki and the twins.

"HARUHI! MY DEAR DAUGHTER! WHERE WERE YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Tamaki screamed and tried to glomp her, squishing her wrist in the process.

"Haruhi, your late, we only have a few minutes to get you in the costume now!" The twins whined, holding up a skimpy maid's outfit.

Their voices started raising and becoming jumbled, along with their faces becoming blurry as tears filled her eyes and she began to lose her cool.

"YOUR ALL FUKING BASTARDS!" She screamed stopping them in their tracks.

"H…H…Haruhi!" Tamaki started.

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

It was there that Kyouya found her, curled in a corner, clutching her wrist and gut, sobbing.

"Hey, Haruhi," He walked over to her and set down next to her.

"Go away, you're only going to raise my debt." She sobbed out.

"No I'm not, not when you're really hurting." He responded pulling a bottle out of his pocket, along with a water bottle.

"When has that every stopped you before." She voice muffled by her jacket. She felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Here, take this." He handed her two pills and a water bottle.

"What are they?" She spoke, raising her head and timidly taking the pills he offered.

"It's a medical secret that cures everything, Aspirin." He opened the water bottle and handed it to her.

"…Thanks." They set that way, his arm around her shoulders, and her head resting in on his chest.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"My wrist hurts, and I can't move it. But other than that, I'm fine,"

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse to see if it's broken." He was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles, he returned one that wasn't fake.

"Hey, Kyouya, you really are a good guy. Thanks."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

_-Your Beautiful by James Blunt_


End file.
